


Hunting Together

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Original Universe, Pre-Series, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this I'd say Sam is 16, Dean's 20. Sam goes to save Dean resulting in some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Straight

“Dean?” Sam hissed through the dark hallway keeping a tight grasp on the handle of the large blade in his hand. “Sammy?” Sam heard Dean's confused tone around the corner and wish he didn't think Dean's nickname for him could be the last thing he said and how Sam would be grateful it was that, but he wasn't ever going to let Dean have last words. He just couldn't think that way right now. Sam turned the corner of the dark house with blankets and boards covering windows, only allowing small trails of sunlight through certain places in the cabin-like place in the middle of the forest. Dean had his hands up above his head, tied by ropes, in the middle of a large open living room. There were hammocks hanging from the ceiling and cots spread around the room each one filled by a person, well what someone would think were people if they didn't know any better. Before Sam fully turned the corner he peaked his head out from the side of the wall to check every bunk and every vamp was asleep he then looked towards Dean, who was staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open until Sam put a finger up to his mouth as a gesture to keep quiet and he closed his lips together with his eyes darting around the room to each face. Sam took short quick steps hoping to prevent creaks in the hardwood by moving fast. Dean only looked towards Sam as he started to move to him then kept his eyes moving on each face judging if they were all asleep and unaware of each of Sam's steps closer.  


Sam unsheathed the knife from his belt and went to give a quick slice at the ropes around Dean's wrists. He wrapped his arm underneath his arms to lift him up and after putting his blade back in its case, yet within reach and the holder unclasped, he grabbed Dean's arm to wrap it around his shoulder and hold him up. He tried to carry most of Dean's weight and keep him off his feet and from them dragging and making noise on the floor or running into something. Dean stumbled and had difficulty keeping himself up and he easily let Sam hold him up and pull him towards the door. He carefully leaned Dean's back against the wall nearest the door after hauling him through the dark hallway and Dean put his shoulder against the fridge to keep himself up. Dean was gratefully the fridge was steady and didn't move or scrap the floor with the weight of him. The room was spinning and things were blurring, but he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the shape of Sam and dart from him to the dark hallway, trying to blink quickly and clear his eyesight to watch for any figures coming through. Sam took his time turning the doorknob and slowly easing the door open, lifting it a bit to prevent any creaking. Once the door was open a crack he went to Dean and put his hand back around him with Dean's arm instantly resting back on his shoulder grabbing hard against his farthest shoulder and easing his side into Sam's, letting him drag him along through the doorway using a hand to open the door and push Dean through. Turning to quietly shut the door hoping to keep any idea that everything’s normal to get ahead enough to get on the road and far enough to keep them off their trails. Last thing they need is a nest of vamps coming after them for some small revenge and get their blood bag back. Sam could already hear Dean's voice in his head telling him they can't leave a whole gang of vamps around collecting more humans to tap blood out of, but Sam can't risk Dean right now and will argue to all lengths to get Dean back on the road with him. And that's why Sam took all their clothes from the motel they'd been staying at and put them into their duffel while John was out drinking at the closest bar over his oldest son being taken from him. He'd brought the impala to the parking lot at the nearest side of the forest a ways from the cabin and him and Dean just came from the trees, Sam still dragging Dean along with him, and once they'd got there opened the backseat door and laid him inside on his back and tucking his feet in the foothole. He started the ignition and took off.  


Sam didn't think twice about John, he was probably passed out in the motel and he honestly didn't want him here. He'd known the cabin where the vamps had nested and yet went to go drink away the night. So Sam looked through his journal and the pages pinned onto the motel and decided to head out himself to get Dean back. He packed the biggest knife he had found in their stash of weapons which was too easy to sneak and put the carrier around his waist and took the impala to the cabin. He'd planned out as best he could a plan and that was mainly going in the early morning when the vamps would be freshly asleep and just sneak in to get Dean. He hadn't planned anything passed simply freeing Dean and getting out. If he'd had to he'd take out any and all vamps that got in his way of getting Dean. Everything went smoothly and as long as they left and got out of dodge, especially before Dean can try and convince him to turn back for dad or to off the rest of the vamps, they'd be alright.  


Sam didn't plan where they were going or where they'd stay. He just drove and drove before hearing Dean grumble and roll around a bit. Sam rubbed at his eyes and checked the clock by the radio and realized he'd driven for almost three hours now. "Sam?" He'd slowed the car and started to pullover. If Dean wasn't already awake the continuous bumps throughout the shaking car as he pulled to the side of the street on the gravel definitely woke him up from the nap he'd most likely taken throughout the time he'd been driving to help the drugs wear off. Once the key was out of the ignition Sam got out to scoot into the back with Dean. He was now sitting up on the other seat from Sam leaning his forehead against the cool window. Dean turned to glance at Sam and almost growled as he spoke in a hoarse voice, "Sam, what were you thinking? Where's dad? You shouldn't have went into there by yourself, you could've gotten yourself killed!" Sam rolled his eyes and noticed Dean straighten up and lift himself from the window and before Sam knew Dean would release all hell upon him he spoke up, "Dean you could've died. Dad was out getting drunk, he wasn't going to do anything but pass out on the floor. So I found where the cabin was and yeah went myself. I got you out just fine, didn't even have to clean one of the sons of bitches." Sam had an almost proud smile on his face. Dean wanted to smack him for being so reckless, but he was right. They'd gotten out without a scratch. Sam hadn't even woke one up. Dean just gave Sam a small smile. He thought how he got so lucky to get a little brother that would do this for him. Dean buried the feelings that came up at the thought of all he did for his father, every order he threw at him and instantly obliged, and he didn't even go out for him. Not like Sam, he went the very next morning to get him. Dean hadn't even been drunk out of yet. He tried to pass it off that dad was going to go get him eventually, he wouldn't have left him there. It just... might've been hard on him at first. "Sam, I don't know why I always vouch for dad. Even now with him not coming after me like you did, I'm still trying to find reason why'd its not on him and I shouldn't be pissed. But I am, man. Dad could never be there for me like you Sam." Sam was practically beaming at him and Dean had to look away and he rubbed along the back of his neck scratching at the small hairs there as he added, "Thank you Sam, I really don't know how I got so lucky." Dean chuckled as he spoke the last part and then felt tiny arms wrapping around him. He had a lapful of Sam and bits of scruffy brown hair against his chin and tickling his neck. Dean hesitated before lightly putting his hands on Sam's back and squeezing a bit before running them up and down fondly as Sam said in a hushed voice, "I'm so glad you're okay Dean, I don't know what I would've done without you." Sam could feel Dean rest his cheek on his head and sigh into his hair. He even felt the tug of a smile a bit and heard it in Dean's voice as he said softly, "I know Sammy, I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you." Dean breathed in the clean smell of Sam's hair and Sam felt his body vibrate at the laugh Dean let out in his hair. "Well I'd be some vamps new bag of juice and dad would be on his ass passed out all day, who knows when, or if, he'd get me," Dean sighed a bit and hugged Sam in tighter to him. Sam let out a soft hum when he felt Dean press his lips lightly against his head and felt his breathe on him.  


Dean brushed Sam's hair back a bit and left a small kiss against his forehead. Sam smiled as looked up at Dean resting his chin on his chest. They locked eyes and Dean swore he was glowing as if the sun could stare back at him with all the heat and love in the world. He stared at his warm brown eyes, with speckles of green and yellow, and he couldn't imagine ever finding someone that would look at him like that. Sam looked at him like he was a hero, when Sam was the one that saved him, he looked up at him with such pride and love. "Stop lookin' at me like that Sam," Dean barked at him still smiling and turning his head a bit to look away from Sam. "Like what, Dean?" Sam gave a little smirk and just held onto Dean with his scrawny arms staring up at Dean still. "Like...like I saved you. Like I'm your freakin' world Sam, I'm no one to look up to." His eyes fell and his arms were becoming loose around Sam. He looked back up at Sam as his hands grasped tight onto the back of his shirt. "Dean..." Sam gave a small laugh then continued, "You are my world, I've looked up to you since I was four." Dean gave a weak smile and pulled his gaze back down. Sam's smile faltered and he started to frown as he spoke, "Dean you can't think that low of yourself." Sam held onto Dean with one hand and lifted the other stopping it in front of Dean's face just for a moment before settling it and dragging the back of his fingers against his cheek then turning to rest his palm on Dean's neck lightly moving his thumb over his jaw. Dean could feel something fluttering in his stomach at the light touch and could keep himself from giving a light smile and turning his head into Sam's hand.  


"Dean?" Sam asked in a small curious voice. "Yeah Sammy?" Dean had replied light and soft. "You know I'd always save you. I'd do anything to keep you here, you know like anything to not lose you. You know that, right?" Dean tried his best to give a genuine smile, but the thought scared him even convinced him the possibility that he'd be responsible for a careless act causing him to lose Sam forever. Sam must have caught onto his train of thought and added, "Dean, we're always together. Nothing bad could happen to me when your around. Sometimes it feels like we're invincible when we're together." They both gave a little laugh and looked at each other like they really felt the truth in that. They shared the warmth they felt with that in their shared glance telling each other how safe being together made them feel in that look. Now Dean really smiled and felt a kind of heat and warmth go through him that only Sam could cause. "You and me against the world, right Sammy?" Sam shined up at him with a wide smile, dimples and all. "Damn straight."


	2. Like He Was Eight Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy road trip Sam and Dean (16 year old Sam) with Sam asleep in the backseat.

They'd laid in the backseat of the impala for over an hour. Sam was wrapped around Dean. They hadn't moved much, but Dean's eyes were starting to droop so he put a steady hand on Sam's lower back and with his one arm curled it around both Sam's thighs and lifted him up a bit so Dean could scoot forward and relax onto his back. Sam then moved his arms from Dean's waist to go tightly around his neck and scrunched his face into his chest and the side of his neck. Dean had spread his legs to fit Sam's legs right in between and hugged Sam against him. He felt Sam's breathing slow and could feel his chest move with each one against his. Dean lightly brushed his thumb along Sam's back and moved a hand to brush through Sam's hair and twirl strands in his fingers. They had both shut their eyes and listened to each others breathes in and out. Sam had fallen asleep to Dean's heart beating slower and slower in his chest and Dean eventually followed with the sound of Sam's light snores and an occasional whistle through his nose.  


Dean awoke sweaty and with the feel of Sam's arms loosely around his neck still. The tickle of Sam hair, now stuck up in parts, along his chin caused him to open his eyes and the sight of little Sammy asleep and even drooling on him a bit was so peaceful he smiled and tidy his hair by running his fingers through it. Sam gave a sleepy hum at this and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Hey Sam?" the response Dean got from this was just an unhappy grumble from Sam, which he could've felt in his chest even if it wasn't audible, and Sam tighten his arms around Dean. "Sam you can keep sleeping I'm just gonna start driving alright?" Just another groan from Sam, this time slightly less grumpy. "I'm gonna move you a bit okay?" Then the grumpy groan was back and Dean tried to curl Sam into him and get an arm around his legs. Sam just wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and squeezed himself against him, as if he was eight and he fell asleep in the car and Dean was taking him to bed. Dean rolled slowly so Sam was now on his back and he eased his head against the seat with the hand resting on his neck till his lax head and sleepy eyes relaxed and turned to easily be coaxed back to sleep. Dean then moved his hand to take Sam's legs from his waist to the seat and move back so he could stretch himself out.  


Dean rolled his shoulders and cracked his back. He gave a small yawn and rubbed at his eyes and he noticed his leather jacket curled up under passenger seat. He grabbed it and let his hands linger on the familiar fabric before unrolling it to lay it lightly on Sam over his shoulders. Sam gripped a fist into the collar and tugged it closer to his face and smiled fondly with his eyes still shut. Dean smirked and gave in to reaching down and brushing Sam's hair back and running his fingers through it, pushing it back, then leaned in to kiss his forehead and give him a quietly, "Get some sleep now Sammy." Sam lulled easily back into a deep sleep after being moved a bit. He had the smell of Dean's jacket close to replace the empty spot under him where Dean was. Sam had brought the jacket with him in the car thinking Dean would want it when he got out and Sam had found comfort in it the night before hugging it as he slept, breathing the scent still hanging on the jacket.  


Dean tried to ease out the car door and into the drivers seat shutting the doors as quietly as possible. Everything small noise and bump of the road made him grit his teeth and shift the rearview mirror to check on Sam who would roll a bit till he was comfortable, pulling his jacket closer and then his quiet snores and light breathes continued. Dean found comfort in the knowledge of Sam safe and peacefully sleeping in the backseat and in the long stretch of road that the car glided upon. He'd driven for more than an hour before his feet ached a little and he turned on some classic rock at a low volume to keep him distract and keep Sam asleep. That had always knocked him right out. He'd kept on going till he saw a neon sign for a motel next to a small diner and was grateful knowing there would be food really soon, but just didn't want to wake Sam. Dean decided he might as well get some shut eye along with him and would let the food wait till later on. He turned the car off for a moment to run in quick and get a room always keeping an eye on the car where Sam was still fast asleep in as he did so. Dean parked the impala close to their room and went to the lift Sam out of the backseat. Sam gave a small whine at the odd angle of being lifted then curled his arms around Dean's neck and had his legs around him in an instant almost naturally. Dean closed the door with the heel of his foot and gripped onto the boy tight fumbling with the key to open the room.  


Dean was grateful at the soft sigh Sam let out as he laid him onto the bed and went to take off his shoes and tug the sheet from under him to rest on his shoulders. He ran out to the car to quickly grab the duffel they had and return to Sam locking the door behind them and salting around the door and leaving a line by the window. Dean turned to Sam and noticed to frown pulling at his lips and went over to him. "What is it Sam?" Dean whispered to him moving his hair back. Sam just let out in a small voice, that Dean leaned in to hear, "Jacket?" Dean had smiled and held back a chuckle at the question in Sam's voice, as if Dean would say no. He just gave one last run through Sam's hair with his fingers and replied, "Course kiddo," before grabbing it from the floor by the duffel he'd set down. The second Sam felt the sheets move down to be replaced by the cool leather he hummed happily and kept it tightly around him.  


Dean went to the bathroom to change into his sweats from their bag and splashed some water on his face then took a moment to let out a quiet laugh at how stupidly smiley he looked in the mirror. He left the bathroom, with the grin still stuck on his face, out to the bed that Sam was letting out soft sleepy breathes in and eased himself under the sheets behind Sam, closest to the door and window, letting himself be calmed by the small sighs and mumbles coming from Sam in his sleep. He even let himself shift close to Sam and set his hand on his waist just to feel Sam right next to him, his body lifting as he breathed. With the wait of Dean's hand he gave a happy sigh and started to wriggle his hips back and gave up the movement to reach to Dean's hand and lay it farther around him, gripping his fingers with his own to tell him to hold onto him tighter. And Dean did, falling into the feeling of being close to Sam and the rise and fall of his stomach, letting his fingers slip just the slightest on the bare skin showing from Sam's shirt hiking up and let himself rub his thumb back and forth on his exposed hipbone. Sam hummed and his head fell back onto Dean's chest, the soft touch warming him and comforting him back to sleep. Dean fell asleep to the smell of Sam's hair, thinking how he'd wake up to it tickling his chin and face and how many times he'd get to wake up like that with the safe feeling still with him he had fallen asleep with. He thought of how when he awoke he'd run his hands through the messy brown mop of Sam's and comb his fingers through it to return the strands sticking up into place and the happy sighs that would cause from Sam and Dean fell asleep smiling.


	3. Because Of You

Dean woke up with tiny limbs wrapped around him, Sam's skinny legs clinging to his, and the wet feelings of drool on his shoulder where Sam was letting out soft even breathes. Dean winced a bit at the feeling on his shoulder before calming at the smell of Sam's hair and his peaceful sleep ridden face. He took this moment to let his arm wiggle from under Sam's, that was stretched across his stomach, and lift it to brush his fingers on Sam's cheek, wiping the drool from his mouth and onto the sheets. Dean rubbed his thumb gently at the corner of his mouth to get off some crusted drool and started to kept Sam's eyes fluttering open at the touch. He smiled up at Dean as he moved his thumb to caress along his jaw now that his face was as drool free as he could get it, his shoulder not being so lucky. “Sam you're drooling all over my shoulder, bud.” He started to lift himself noticing the wet spot along where he was laying and looking up at Dean with apologetic eyes. Before Sam could start his mantra of sorry's Dean waved his hand while reassuring with a light chuckle, “Sammy its alright, was gonna change anyway. Can't do that with your scraggly body all over me.” Sam gave a confused look till he looked at his position and quickly rolled over, his face turning beet red. Dean gave a harder laugh that Sam felt rumble along the bed and turned his gaze to him. “Don't be so embarrassed, not the first time I woke up with you laying all over me. Now wipe that sleep from your eyes and go clean up, I wanna change and get some grub.”  


Sam gave a weak smile and began to lift his legs over the edge of the bed before stopping for a moment and turning back to Dean. “Sorry Dean,” Sam let out softly, barely above a whisper, and laid his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder, avoiding the drool. Dean just gave him a smirk in answer and ignored the warmth running through him at the light contact. His eyes watched Sam cross the room to the bathroom and Sam turned to catch the warm fondness that was there for him and said with a glowing dimpled smile that made Dean melt and his heart ache, though he would never admit it, “I'm glad things are okay Dean, I- I'm just glad you're here.” Sam just kept staring through him with such a soft proud glare, Dean couldn't take it. He looked away and with a nervous laugh chucked his pillows towards him hitting his feet lightly and tried to keep his voice level, “Go clean up already, no chick flick moments, I want a burger like yesterday.” Sam just threw the pillow back at him, hitting him promptly in the face and Dean gave a scowl as he set it down and fondly let out a, “Bitch” and Sam turned the corner yelling back a, “Jerk.”  


Sam doesn't think he could ever return those two short words with his brother and not feel the pleasant warmth and he'd say love go through him. His favorite moments were, as much as Dean would laugh at him, 'chick flick moments' but following each one was usually the exchanging of those words. He liked to think it was their way of throwing an almost 'I love you' to each other. As much as Sam liked to think he'd be able to look at Dean and easily tell him that, he couldn't ever do it. Even knowing how Dean felt and how true his words would be, his fear of getting brushed off or not receiving a responses always stopped him. He got the urge at times to hug Dean tightly and look up at his stunningly green eyes, that would burn through him with such admiration, and tell him everything. How much he loved him, how much he knew he needed him. He'd come to realize as he met others in school at he'd had casual talks about family and siblings with, which he always provided the set lie for that town, that they were often annoyed at their brothers and sisters and rarely wanted time with them and that just wasn't what Sam felt for Dean. Not to say he didn't push his buttons and at times he wished he could get just a minute alone or a room to himself, he even laughed at times at the thought of how well things actually were for him and Dean and how those others siblings would probably rip each others heads off being in such close quarter like they always were, but Sam really felt most of the time he enjoyed the moments he had with Dean and that things were just different. There was no way the feelings he got for Dean any of the people he momentarily got to know had ever felt for their siblings. Sometimes looking at the way Dean stared at him and brushed his fingers along his face and through his hair everything felt good, he was happy, his whole body would just burn up with how much he just felt for Dean. How much love he felt for him. If there was anyway Sam could show him this he'd do it, anything he could ever do for Dean he would do it. He wanted to think the looks he got from Dean meant Sam truly made him as happy as he did for him. And he knew other siblings didn't sit around thinking if they made the other happy, yet he knew Dean did the same for him.  


Sam was in the bathroom for a while so that gave Dean some time to strip off the drool stained shirt and put on a somewhat clean one along with and pair of jeans and he started to tug his socks and shoes along with them. He even fixed his hair, running his fingers through it a couple times, in the smudged mirror on the wall with cheap looking wallpaper. By then Dean was starting to build a little worry inside him with a grumbling stomach and gave a light knock against the bathroom door with a soft, “Sammy? You alright in there?” Dean thinks he hears some stumbling and a few quiet noises before the doors open and Sam's there with wide eyes saying, “Sorry Dean, I got a little lost in my thoughts.” Dean gave a light smile, looking Sam up and down before responding, “I can see that, you barely even fixed your bed head.” He chuckled and unconsciously lifted his hand to comb through Sam's mopy brown hair hearing the stifled groan from him and pulling his hand back to his side. He tried to ignore the sad look of loss in Sam's eyes when he pulled back quickly being covered with a curious look. “Dean? You ever think about how different we are?” Dean had a confused look at the genuine curiosity in Sam's eyes and he fought to hold back a laugh at the obvious statement. “I'm surprised you finally noticed Sam, since we do hunt fuckin' monsters and all.” Dean took pride in the annoyed eye roll he got from Sam before straighten his face back to a giving a serious glance as Sam said, “No Dean, I don't mean like our lifestyle or whatever, like us. How we're different from like other kids and their brothers and sisters, you know?”  


Dean tried not to frown at Sam's comment. He knew Sam was right even though he never really took time to think about it. He never once didn't enjoy Sam as his brother or the way they were even was he was being a little bitch or annoying the hell out of him. He was always proud of his little brother and he felt a little queasy wondering where Sam was taking this. “Well, having the lifestyle we have sets us up for being different. I don't mind it, even when you're a pain in my ass,” Dean ended with a punch to Sam's shoulder. Sam just rubbed where Dean had hit him and gave a light smile, gratefully shrugging the topic off and walking to dig through the duffel for a change of clothes. Dean made his escape to the bathroom instantly giving a sigh of relief. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. What had Sam meant by that? Was he not happy with the way they were? He knew Sam hated what they did and constantly asked when he was younger why it was their job, why they had to do this. Dean never did have an answer for him and probably still wouldn't today. It was just what they did, but he thought the only thing that kept them feeling halfway alright about their messed up lives was that they had each other. That's at least how he felt. Sam was always what kept him going. He had to push the doubt Sam would often put in his head about their father and follow his orders even though he heard Sam's voice in his head each time he said 'Yes sir.' Sam saying 'I don't get your blind faith in the man Dean, you don't deserve to just be used to take orders all the time like you're some soldier.' Dean really new a lot of what Sam said was right, he just hated thinking about his father like that, acknowledging the blame that should be dealt.  


He always found it easy to think about their mother and the empty feeling he felt thinking about her blonde hair and the stories he heard about her. That always made it easy to forgive his father for raising them in this life, thinking what he must feel everyday without her, it had to be to whole new levels of the emptiness he felt at times. He felt Sam saw him better than he really is. He felt he knew that was true. He couldn't be the man Sam had always looked up at with eyes shining of pride, the boy that a younger Sam would look up through small innocent brown eyes and ask, “How are you so brave Dean?” He'd always wanted to say, “I'm not Sammy,” but he just smiled like it was a compliment. He wanted Sam to think he was brave and unafraid, he wouldn't run into burning building for Sam, instead of just out of them, and so much more, but he didn't see himself as brave. He felt desperate. Like his only life-line, his only purpose was Sam. Sometimes he'd look at the younger boy when he'd ask that and want to say, “It's because of you Sam,” and not hold his hand back from cupping his chubby cheeks and brushing his fingers on the soft skin.


	4. Drifting Off

“Dean?”  


“Dean? Hello? You in there somewhere?”  
Dean hadn't noticed Sam's fingers snapping turning into a hand waving in front of his face, shaking him out of his thoughts. Dean just smiled at Sam with his worried expression as he eased off the tips of his toes and moved his hand back down to his side. Sam's brows furrowed as he asked, “Where'd you go just then? You hardly moved since my shower.”  


“Oh. I just... got lost in my thoughts I guess,” Dean replied, still confused how he'd just laid back in bed and zoned out to the dull sound of the shower blurring along with the more he thought. “What were you thinking about for that long? Thought you'd have gone to get coffee or some food. God knows we could use some.” Dean felt his stomach rumble at the mention of food and started to really question what was going on with him. How had he ignored how hungry he was and got that off track with his thoughts? Man, he really should have got some food, even some hot coffee would be nice right now, he thought. Even with the nap they had previously taken, the day he went without sleep tied up in the vamps nest, worrying about Sammy and how his father would get him, was starting take its tole on him. He could still feel the slight ache in his muscles where they had been stuck in place for so long. “I was thinkin' about when we were kids.”  


Sam's eyes seemed widen at his response. He must have assumed he wouldn't really get an answer out of Dean. Dean had caught the slight smirk Sam made as he looked at his feet before saying, “Hopefully not about me being a pain in the ass.” Dean felt pride surge through him as Sam lifted his gaze up and had a bright grin stretching across his cheeks at his, so he thought, clever remark. Dean missed the look on his face the second it faded into a slight frown and let his thoughts go off on a search for a snarky comment to bring it back to him. “I was worried for a second it was about when you were in the vamps nest,” Sam said gloomily. “Sammy, no, it really wasn't so bad. I actually only thought about that two seconds ago when you mentioned coffee. I really should've got some, that nap was great, but not a nights worth of sleep to make up for while I was there. Even my bones feel like they're aching.”  


Sam gave him a weak smile and rested his palm on Dean's collar, his fingers laying against his back feeling the warmth of the skin there. “We should go get some food and coffee,” Sam squeezed lightly, causing Dean to feel like it eased warmth through every joint in his body and relax the kinks he felt, and let his fingers brush against the skin on his neck before pulling away completely. Dean had to force his eyes to stay open despite the feeling of them becoming heavy and fluttering shut. He let his thoughts drift off, with the tingles he felt still flowing through him at the small touch, to what it could feel like laying in those scratchy sheets letting the feeling of Sam's fingers running over him fill him with a warm burst in his gut and spread throughout his limbs and cause his brain to become foggy. The thought of Sam's hands brushing through his hair and the back of his fingers running along his cheek made him give in and let his eyes shut, enveloping himself in the feeling he got just thinking about it, and his face turned a shade of pink when he felt Sam's hand lay on his arm as he spoke. “You there Dean? Don't drift off on me now,” he laughed out with a smirk on his face, probably at the sight of Dean's blushing.  


“Sorry, let's get out of here before I, uh, get distracted again.” Sam bounced back and forth on the heels of his feet to his toes as Dean stood to throw his jacket over him and push his arms through. Dean smiled at the excited face Sam had directed at him and tried to stay focused and not think how he looked like he was so young again, like the face he gave him leaving for his first day of school. Dean remembered being so scared that day, eying everyone that walked by, hoping to entice fear into them and let them all know this is his baby brother and no one lays a finger on him. He had imagined and prepared for the day Sam come home and he'd see the slightest scratch on him and would go hunt the kid down who caused it. He'd hated that he almost looked forward to it. Dean wanted to make Sam proud of him, hell, save the kid, he wanted to be around him every second at school to prevent anything from happening and keep the look on Sam's face that showed how invincible he felt at the constant protection of Dean just being there.  


Sam caught the smile Dean gave him and he went red as Dean's hands ruffled his hair, fingers grazing along his scalp, and he stared down at his feet. Dean's eyes were filled with awe and hint of such a content fondness it had always stunned Sam. Sam secretly wanted to know what gave him that look. He always wanted to know what was going through his mind at any given time. He wanted to know if he put that look in Dean's eyes. Sam felt a bit selfish when he thought about it, about how he so badly wanted it to be because of him. He was convince it was. Sometimes he couldn't help but think back at times to when he'd be walking with Dean when he was younger and would watch him carefully as he walked with his arm around the girl for the week. He tried to judge the look he gave her when he had glanced towards her, the few seconds he would to give her his classic grin, and he'd compare with how Dean would look at Sam and sometimes he felt the look he gave really fit more with how the girls would stare at Dean with such shock and an unhidden want behind it. The thought would shoot shivers throughout him and he tried to quickly dismiss the idea. He would let his mind wander to that, sometimes, just to feel the rush go through him, feeling just like it did every time when he first had noticed. Every time Dean would look at him that way he'd feel hot all over and would pray he wasn't beet red at the unashamed shift of attention Dean would put on him, it made him feel untouchable sometimes. He would go through school everyday thinking of the next time he'd see Dean and he'd look at him like that or when he'd feel Dean's fingers in his hair, even to the night to come where he'd rest his head on Dean's chest and listen to him breathe and fall asleep with the smell of Dean still all around him.  


Sam hadn't realized Dean already went to open the motel door and was standing there looking back at him. He only snapped out of unending string of thoughts filled with Dean when Dean had grabbed his coat and held it up for him to slip his arms inside the sleeves, like he would do when he little and they'd head out for school or go out to eat. Dean even zipped up his jacket for him like used to and patted his hand against his chest after, leaving it to rest over his heart. Sam felt he should have been more embarrassed, like he should say something about not being a little kid and being able to put his own jacket on, but he really did like being taken care of even in the lightest of ways, though he'd never admit that to Dean. He'd just pass it off in his head as Dean just liking to take care of him and didn't let the thought get in that it was his job like it'd always been. He would never let those thoughts stay for long and he would let himself embrace the thought of Dean really just enjoying taking care of him, no matter the comments he'd make about him being a pain in his ass, he felt Dean was the same as him and just wouldn't ever admit that he liked to do little things for Sam, that he'd always take care of him.  


“Sam, c'mon,” Dean said as he moved his hand in between Sam's thigh and his arm, that laid at his side, to slip his palm against Sam's and give a small pull to get his feet to move. Sam just smiled as they walked and kept his eyes on their hands, feeling as though he was little and crossing the street with Dean and he'd say, “Hold onto my hand, Sammy. Always make sure to look both ways for cars.” Sam could feel the heat on his cheeks and knew he was blushing all over, but tried to ignore it and pass it off as embarrassment for recently feeling like being a kid again. He knew though, that the heat going through him was at the feel of their, now sweaty, hands connected, holding tight onto each other as they walked, sending shivers running up his spine every time there was the slightest brush of a callus against his palm or on one of his fingers. “Maybe we should get a paper Sam. Check out the obituaries. Could take you out on our first hunt together.” Dean turned back to face him grinning which soon turned into a rumbling laugh at the wide eyed shocked expression on Sam's face. “You did save me and all. I think its long past time that you're ready to go on your first hunt, even better its our first one together since technically you saving my sorry ass was your first hunt.” Sam felt hope at the sad expression flicker on Dean's face for a moment and felt guilt and a bit of anger that his first hunt couldn't have been with Dean. He tried to push away the anger he felt towards their father and kept his gaze pressed on Dean. “You did do a hell of a job though,” Dean said with pride, beaming down at Sam, and squeezed tighter onto his hand. “I wish I could've got you sooner Dean. I wish Dad had planned to get you, but I just had to think it through and make sure I got you out, both of us out.”  


Dean stopped walking for a second letting go of Sam's hand, which he missed instantly even though it was lulled with the press of both hands grasping at Sam's arms as he bent to his knee to look Sam in the eye. “Sam, you did so well. Better than either me or dad could've done on our first hunts. You're such a smart kid. I just, man, I probably wouldn't be here without you. Yeah, Dad should've came and got me and it was a hell of a risk for you and it shouldn't have been your first hunt, but it was and you did great Sam, you really thought everything through and, just, well I'm proud of you, ok?” Dean let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to stare at Sam's shoes before he continued, “Now I just want our first hunt to go as well as that did and I'm sure with that brain of yours we'll do great,” he said, tapping his finger to Sam's temple for a moment. “Let's go alright, enough talking about this, let's find ourselves a new hunt to move on to, sound good?” Sam was giving Dean a stunned expression that shifted, Dean's hands moving back to his sides before giving a last squeeze and brushing down his arms before returning as he stood up, to a bright beaming smile with his soft brown eyes that burned warmth through him at the fondness. “Yeah. Thanks Dean, let's go.” Sam said keeping his eyes on Dean along with his smile as he slipped his hand underneath Dean's palm and held on tightly, letting Dean walk in front dragging him along, a wide smile on both their faces.


	5. This, Every Second, Forever

Sam and Dean were walking the short ways to the diner across from the motel, keeping their hands in a tight grasp, when Sam spoke up.  


“You think they're gonna have some pie, Dean?”  


“I damn well hope so.” Dean grunted out, the thought of a nice slice of pie, maybe even with whip cream on top, would really take his mind off the intolerable thoughts running around his head about his father. Dean wouldn't admit, for Sam's sake, that he was, I guess, disappointed in a way with his dad. He'd always kept this idea of him, like he was this brave hero. It was only as he grew up that he started to realize why he hunt the monsters he did and how he just couldn't come back from their mother's death. All their lives he's been grieving and Dean always suppressed how selfish he felt his father was. Dean should have been able to grieve too, he had slightly, always holding on tight to the small memories he had of his mom, but Dean knew when grieving wasn't important and he had to watch out for Sam. He even tried to watch after John, but when he always went out drinking and ran into hunts as if he wanted to die, then Dean had to settle with not being able to do much. Some things were just out of his control, he hated that, if he'd want to, his father could just choose to die and give up on some small hunt and leave him and Sam alone with neither parent. Dean realized the times he'd felt enraged and ready for a suicide mission that it had come from his father, whether it was nature or nurture he didn't know or frankly care. He just knew somehow he could never really hate their father. He just always wanted Sam to know of a better one. For him to have been able to stay in the dark longer on the reality of their dad. He wished Sam could have much better than what he knew was in store for him. He wanted to give him everything and then some. He knew the kid deserved it. Sometimes he even dwell on how Sam was stuck with him. Dean would give his life for him, but in doing so would put Sam through seeing him die and, as Dean would himself, blame himself for being the reason he'd died.  


Dean just couldn't take the young look on Sam's face and be aware of the future he'd be haunted with just by what they'd grown up doing. He just knew every time he looked at Sam that he would jump in front of bullets that boy, hell, any monster that dared to even look at him wrong he wanted to ice. Dean would get so angry thinking of the things that could happen to him. He dreaded thoughts of the things he couldn't control. He damn well wouldn't let anything hurt Sam, not if he could do anything about it. He had to stop thoughts like that at the brink, cause he could go damn near crazy with the frightening possibilities of it. Looking at Sam's bright innocent smile always brought him out of it. He had Sam now and that's all that matters, as long as he kept him close always.  


“D-Dean? What are you thinking about?”  
Dean had started to zone out as they continued walking, keeping sad eyes fixed on Sam's face. He brought his gaze down to his shoes, unable to look at the frown forming on Sam's lips because of him.  


“I just, its not important Sam. Let's get some food. Some cherry pie would be fucking delicious right now.” Dean's voice shook a bit as he started which he tried to shake off and keep his voice light, but he knew Sam saw right through him. He always could.  


“Dean, come on. I saw your face, you can't hide that from me. What is it? What's wrong?”  


“Sam... its just-just sometimes I get thinkin' things I shouldn't. Its just with what we do, what we've been raised doing, I can't help but think that way sometimes.”  
Dean was shaking his head trying to get the thoughts to leave. He didn't want to share this with Sam, he wanted Sam to think everything will always be okay, but he had always known this kid could never be that naive.  


“I-I think I get what you mean Dean.”  


“Y-you do?” Dean didn't want to even go to the worse thought of Sam being struck with such horrible anxieties that were all too realistic for them. He wished he could have kept all this away from Sam, somehow found a way to get them to have normal lives. He wished he'd broken through to the reality of who his father was sooner for Sam, to give Sam a future he deserves, a normal life he deserves. Dean just felt like hunting was all he knew, but even more so he knew taking care of Sam was always second nature, was always his purpose. He'd give up anything for him, he could live an average life that he wouldn't succeed much in with just the satisfaction of seeing how far Sam would get. The things Sam could do and be were unending, Sam was unstoppable in all ranges. That's where he was glad their dad had taught them proper self defense along with Latin exorcisms and what weapon to use on what monster. The sparring and training their dad would put them through was unusual, which they learned going into their first P.E classes and Dean had to tell Sam its probably better not to cause questions to arise explaining the daily routines their father claimed as vital, but it was an easy upper hand and it was better to see it as so than as a reason to be seen as different or abnormal. Sam always did well in school, he was as excited going everyday as Dean was to finally leave. John was surprisingly insistent on Dean not dropping out and at least finishing 'just in case.' Sam was furious, as he'd expected, they'd fought that night for hours. Sam asked if Dean would act any different if it were Sam when he'd said he was overreacting. Dean just told them both he wasn't like Sam, he just wanted to hunt, he didn't see himself in college or with an average life. He just knew hunting and he told John he'd have more time now to help with it.  


John had shrugged it off and left to a bar mumbling about Dean being able to throw his possibility of a normal life away if he wanted. Dean hadn't thought his dad would react as such, but he was right. He could chose to hunt and have only himself to blame, it was taking it off his dad in a way, though he hadn't seen it as such. Dean never thought badly of their father raising him in this life, but resented that Sam was. Hunting was all he ever had and so was Sam. Sam being brought up in this life with him was having a death warrant signed for him that he couldn't bare to watch. Dean was mostly at ease with dying, but thinking of it would warrant thoughts of leaving Sam or having him watch Dean die and that was worse than having to endure Sam dying on him. He couldn't imagine putting Sam through that. Hunting brought on the worst of thoughts in him. Dean would have nightmares of Sam dying in his arms, unable to save him from a hunt gone wrong, to wake up in tears with Sam's arms tight around him. He'd sob into Sam's hair and when he'd ask what happened and what he had dreamed about Dean just told him 'go back to sleep Sam.'  


Sam aced every class, has even beaten Dean in multiple sparring sessions, and has a hell of a brain filled with information on anything supernatural you could imagine. It scared Dean how Sam tried so hard to make Dean proud of him, looking up at him for approval when learning about a monster or working on their Latin. Dean knew Sam was so much smarter than him, he was so intelligent that he couldn't see him dying from a stupid slip up on a hunt like Dean felt he would. It was the only thing keeping his thoughts relatively sane, that Sam could never kick the bucket with that brain of his.  


“You mean like hunting and if-if we lost each other?”  


Dean sighed looking up at Sam who was now the one looking at his feet, “Yeah Sam, sometimes it really scares the hell out of me. I-I couldn't stand losing you.”  


There was a moment of silence where he could practically hear Sam thinking before he caught Dean's eyes.  


“Is that what your nightmares are about?”  


Dean knew one day he'd have to explain, with one too many nightmare every night he'd just known he would have to eventually. He couldn't keep shaking Sam off, Sam was no where near stupid, of course he'd figure it out soon enough even if Dean hadn't told Sam himself. He'd never took the time after waking up from them to explain like he probably should have. He was always just too happy feeling Sam still laying next to him, wrapped up around him, heat radiating off every inch of him, he often would just cry because he couldn't imagine a day where he wouldn't be laying there.  


“Yeah Sam...” Dean said looking away.  


“I get it Dean, I can't imagine if something went wrong and I lost you. I couldn't take it. I know I wouldn't be able to make it. Sometimes I think how you're all I have, Dean. I couldn't bare a life with you not there, I just-I couldn't do that. I hate thinking about it, but I do. And I know you do too. It's only natural with what we do. I-I hear you talking during your nightmares sometimes. The things you say, I-I get it. I know why you wake up the way you do. I just wish I could do more sometimes, you know? Like I can't promise something won't happen to us, we couldn't control something like that. It just makes you feel powerless, caring so much about someone.”  


“Yeah Sam, god, that's really exactly it. I want to know we won't slip up and just ensure we'll make it. Be alright and stay together, its just impossible. It drives me crazy.”  


Dean was shaking his head lightly and trying to keep a weak laugh as he spoke cause he knew he felt inches from crying. Just the thought of how much Sam understood really shook him. He never wanted things to be like this for Sam. He wanted to always be able to protect him. He just couldn't, there was no way to. It was the hardest thing he had to come to realize. Sam was all he had, was what he cared most about. He knew he had to stop thinking like this and just be glad they're together. Maybe it was the thought of going on a hunt with Sam that would strike the thoughts in him. Sam would always eagerly try to help him and John when heading out and mainly when researching for hunts. There were too many times Sam wiped up their blood and had done some impressive stitches on them. There really was nothing that kid couldn't do.  


Sam squeezed his hand tighter and stopped in place along the sidewalk. “Dean...” Sam said in a firm voice, moving his other hand to hesitantly land on Dean's cheek before continuing, “You've got to listen to me. I know-I know there isn't much we can do, but we're in it together, alright? We've-we've always got each other. I'd like to think if we were to go down it would be together. It just doesn't seem right any other way, does it?” Sam let his thumb stroke along Dean's cheekbone, moving his palm down to rest on his neck, his fingers wrapping around the back of his head. Sam could feel Dean's smile by his hand and reciprocated along with the light calming brush of his thumb moving against his jaw.  


“You're always right Sammy.” Dean brought his hand to rest over Sam's, moving his thumb along his knuckles, relishing the wide smile Sam was giving him. He hoped to never forget that smile and the dimples that go along with it. Even tried to remember the feeling of Sam's hand on his cheek, his fingers feeling as though they're burning through him with their presence.  


“God, its just thinking about hunting with you Sam, you've gotta understand it really scares me. I never wanted this for you. You-you should have a better life than this. Than how things could end for you doing this-”  


“And you don't Dean? Just stop that already. If I'm leaving this life you're coming with me, stop acting like I'd leave you behind for a second. Stop thinking like there's a you without me.” Dean let out a small laugh and unconsciously grabbed Sam's palm and turned to give a light kiss against it moving it to rest back against his face, not willing to admit he almost nuzzled into the warmth. “Just-just lets wait alright, we can get back into hunting anytime, right? It was always dad finding a case and leading us through it, maybe the right case will just come, you know? Why do we have to go looking for it when we might not do so well on our own? Shouldn't we just wait it out? Just... spend the time we have alone together? Without dad springing a hunt on us and all.”  


“That's probably a good idea Sam. It's not like it's any good thinking like this anyway, wouldn't be good in the middle of a hunt.” Sam slowly moved his hand back to his side and Dean had missed its place there. Dean felt the need to grab onto Sam, hold onto him tight, and he gave in, pulling the hand he was still holding and letting go to wrap his arms all the way around Sam's back. Sam instantly pushed his arms underneath his jacket to squeeze around his waist. They held each other for a moment, Sam felt so warm against his chest, and he laid his head against his ruffled hair, moving a hand then to run through it. Sam let out the lightest of moans as his nails ran across his scalp. Dean grabbed lightly onto a fist full of it and pulled just enough for Sam's head to be angled to look up at him. Sam was looking up at him with heavy lids and his eyelashes fluttering open and closed slowly. He looked so at ease and everything just felt right having Sam so close to him. Dean's mind went foggy and emptied when Sam's eyes noticeably went to rest on his lips before looking up as if with a question. All Dean could think to do was give a short nod, the only thing going through his mind was a continuous 'yes' that he didn't question. It was the only answer he could give to Sam, he wouldn't lie about it to himself. He would give Sam anything he ever asked for, but this, didn't feel like giving away the last bowl of Lucky Charms, Dean just felt in his gut he somehow always wanted this. Sam tilted his head slightly looking at Dean for direction, with the most unsure scared expression.  


Dean felt he almost had imagined this and exactly what he'd do as he moved his hand to run along Sam's cheek to wrapping around the back of his neck, resting on his jawline, lifting Sam's head to just the right angle. It felt like he knew exactly how he wanted this to be. Dean eased the hand in Sam's hair to curl around the strands there, just lying at the back of his head almost as if to hold Sam there with him looking up at Dean with adoration in his eyes leaving his lips parted after running his tongue over them lightly. Dean grasp onto Sam's hair tighter overcome with the urge to kiss him more than anytime he ever questioned it. He leaned slightly in, catching Sam as he eased onto the tips of his toes, licking his lips once before pressing them onto Sam's lightly.  


It felt so long once it happened. It felt as if everything wouldn't be right if this wasn't happening. The small press of lips seemed to affirm everything, they just couldn't imagine a life without each other and this small act shot electricity through them. Feelings stirred as Dean pucker his lips slightly against Sam's before shifting them to part and take in Sam's lower lip. Dean never felt more sure in his life. He'd always thought when he'd imagine giving in to kissing Sam all he'd feel was an uncontrollable guilt, but now that he was here, there wasn't anything, just the urge to kiss him over and over. He wanted this to last forever, wanted every second to feel like this first moment kissing Sam. His soft thin lips moved against his plush pink ones, flowing with every motion, moving as though predicting the next shift to take in the other lip, sucking and nibbling lightly causing them to let out soft moans each time. It was Sam who opened his mouth wider, moving his hand to grab the back of Dean's head pushing his hands through the short hairs there, and gliding his tongue along Dean's lips to ease in as Dean parted them to touch his tongue against Sam's.  


It felt as though they were unlocking something that would never go away, the constant urge they'd have to be doing this. Every second they would know they would want to feel the bolts through their bodies at the smallest of touches, instantly wanting more and curling their tongues around each other. Dean was grabbing onto Sam hair hard and felt satisfaction at every light moan he'd get from Sam at the smallest of tugs. Dean continued sucking onto Sam's lips, his tongue, wanting to move to kiss along his neck and suck bruises there, but his stomach betrayed him growling loud spurring him into reality realizing how out in the open they were. Dean still hadn't moved back, just resting his forehead against Sam's both of them panting heavily against each others lips, finding he couldn't care let alone think about how many strangers could have caught sight of them. “Damn it,” Dean groaned getting a small chuckle from Sam. “I know, I'm so hungry, but god,” Sam said looking up at Dean feeling incredible vulnerable being so close to him, turning red as he started up again, “I-I've wanted to do that for so long.”  


“God Sam, you've gotta promise me this won't be weird, cause so have I. I can't take thinking this could fuck things up.”  


“Dean, it'll only be weird if you make it weird. Dad's not here, so there's no reason to hide. Its just us, we can just finally do this.” At Dean's confused expression with his brows furrowing when he moved his head back just the slightest Sam continued, “You know, if anyone saw us, its just like we're boyfriends.” Sam was moving back, putting a hand onto Dean's hip and grabbing onto his hand as Dean stepped back to look at Sam, and he was blushing furiously at his words staring down at the cement turning a flushed orange at the sudden shift of the sun setting to give off the slight glow against their faces. “You sayin' you wanna be my boyfriend Sammy?” Dean said smiling and raising an eyebrow. “Well, I mean, just-just if you would, well, want that and all. I can't say I don't want you, like that, I mean-”  


Dean was trying hold back laughter at Sam getting all flustered and his cute stuttering giving a light squeeze on Sam's hand causing him to look up before Dean slammed their lips together, moving his other hand to angle Sam's head so he could give long wet kisses to each lip before pulling back after a small bit to the lower one. Dean's smile was so wide and he could feel how hot his face was getting and Sam just looked dazed with his lids barely keeping open to look up at Dean, dimples stunning on his cheeks along with his white teethed smile as Dean said, “Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you twerp.” They'd just stared at each other for a moment and after Sam let out a relieved sigh Dean added, “After this I thought it was obvious. Just call me yours, as if I haven't always been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has some ideas for where they want to see this story going here's my tumblr:  
> http://stuck-as-sarah.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to leave me any things for this story or ideas for another story to write (PWP's and/or porny ideas for this story are welcome).


	6. That's What Boyfriends Do, Right?

They walked the rest of the way slowly holding each others hand, brushing their fingers along each of their knuckles, with wide smiles across their faces. When they got to the small diner Dean opened the door for Sam and, though Sam loved the thought in Dean opening doors for him, he frowned having to let go to walk ahead of Dean. They found their way to a booth and sat across from each other comfortably. A waitress came over and Dean got a cup of coffee and smiled at Sam when he ordered a glass of milk and had to hold back the instinct to make a snarky comment on him being a 'growing boy' and pinch his cheeks. Dean just smiled at him and Sam was looking down at the table as if he was embarrassed by a glass of milk. Dean thought it was the cutest sight. He nudged Sam's shin under the table with his foot and Sam shot a glace up at him, silently questioning him and looking around the place. Dean just smiled a bit wider and grinned, shaking his head lightly, and started to move his foot slowly up Sam's calf and back down. Sam turned so red, Dean wished he could take his shoe off and slip it underneath his jeans. He felt so silly at how young he was feeling playing footsie with Sam, yet he always secret wanted to do this. Dean wanted something like this, a cute, can't stop smiling across the table at each other, kind of relationship. Sam was just always the perfect person for it. Somehow his adorable embarrassed expression made it all the more fun. He looked up from the table with a coy expression and small smile and Dean felt him start to slide his foot over to Dean's other leg and move slowly up his leg. Sam smirked when Dean's foot froze and his cheeky look turned bug eyed at Sam's foot trying to desperately stretch farther up over his knee.  


Dean shook himself out of it, bringing his foot back towards him, and registered Sam's expression and looked back at him daringly. He looked down under the table able to easily see Sam's foot stretch as far as it could across the lengths to reach him. Dean reach under to grab at Sam's ankle, almost getting Sam to yelp in surprise, and he stretched it enough to lay over his thigh and spread his palm up his leg and back down to play with the ends of his hand-me-down jeans letting his fingers brush lightly along his ankle and the small hairs there. Sam's face was etched onto Dean's with a dreamy heavy lidded expression. Dean started to feel light headed when Sam bit his lip at Dean pushing his hand underneath his pant leg to move up his calf, feeling the little bit hair tinkling against his fingers. He followed up along Sam's shin with the tip of his finger then down dragging his nails lightly along his leg. Sam's eyes drifted shut for a moment, embracing the shooting waves of ecstasy at the feel of Dean's light touches.  


Dean tried to shift forward, moving Sam's leg between his thighs, enough to reach up to his thigh and just barely could get over his knee. Dean let his fingers run around Sam's leg hair and revel in the small reach of his hand causing a tiny whine coming through his teeth bruises lips. They both visible jumped as the waitress spoke, "What can I get for you guys," setting the glass of milk in front of Sam. Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's jeans quickly at the sound of her voice and Sam was about the jerk his leg away till Dean grabbed it roughly pulling it back. Sam was bashfully staring at his glass before looking at Dean with another one of his bitch-faces before going for a sip. Dean leered at Sam, mischievous eyes taunting him with the lift of an eyebrow. "I'll take your bacon cheese burger for now, thanks," Dean said grinning up at the woman. Sam cleared his thought a bit with a slight cough before saying, "I'll have the spaghetti."  


The woman wrote quickly and left saying she'd be back with their order. When Dean went back to running his fingers along Sam's ankle Sam scoffed.  


"God Dean."  


"What? You're the one who wanted to be my boyfriend and so what, I wanna touch my boyfriend. Speaking of, why are you sitting over there anyway? Sit next to me. That's what boyfriends would do, sit close so they could hold hands, right?" Dean was smirked at him, knowing how right he was and Sam wasn't one to argue. Sam really did want to be closer to Dean and getting to hold his hand while they waited would be really nice. He was a little scared being in public and just the feel of Dean's hand up his pant leg making it so Sam had to take deep breathes to keep in check. Dean could so easily get him to lose control and possibly stretch his boundaries and he was surprised at how little he cared.  


Sam slide his milk across the table before standing to slide in next to Dean, Dean scooting over the second he went to touch his glass. Once Sam settled in Dean moved enough to have their thighs touching and moved his hand, brushing along Sam's thigh lightly, scooping up Sam's hand in his own, holding tightly and entwining their fingers.  


"Besides I've always wanted to have this type of thing where we share food, and I'm getting some of that spaghetti," Dean commented, smiling at Sam their faces so much closer now. Sam grinned and replied, "Well that means I get a bite of your, most likely greasy, burger."  


"The greasier the better."  


"Right, right, well with 'this type of thing-'" Sam attempted at one handed air quotes. "that would mean I'd get a bite of your pie too."  


"Alright, I get it. Just for you Sammy, but only a bite." Dean said pointing a finger at him for a second.  


Sam let out a chuckle as he said, "Awh, Dean didn't know you were so sweet."  


"Awwh shut up, Sam. You know I'm as sweet as sugar. I'd give that cute little smile of yours tons of cavities."  


Sam was radiant and so happy, at the brink of laughter flowing over to Dean, who was smiling enough to have crinkles around his eyes.  


Sam's white teeth were showing as he said, raising his eyebrows, "Oh, so its cute now is it?"  


"Shut up," Dean was started turn red and look away from him.  


"Come on now, you said it, just admit it, you think I'm cute," Sam was giving him an evil smirk at his teasing, obviously not going to let up anytime soon.  


"Yeah, yeah. Alright Sam, you're cute and you know it," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Used to always use it against me with those puppy dog eyes of yours. Could never say no to that and you knew it."  


“Yeah I'll admit, I did. It was just too easy.”  


“Shut up,” Dean said laughing along with Sam. Sam unhooked their fingers to lightly move his along Dean's palm while talking.  


“So, you think I'm cute, I know that, but what else?”  


“W-what do you mean?” Dean stuttered at Sam's hand moving from toying with his palm to his inner thigh closest to Sam, grabbing tightly, his fingers wrapping around his thigh massaging in with pressure on each finger, digging in as much he could with his nails through the fabric.  


"Well... if you really are my boyfriend now, then you must find me attractive. So..." Sam leaned in, moving his head to the side of Dean's close to his ear and whispered out, "Do I turn you on?" moving his hand as he spoke to caress up and down Dean's thigh.  


"Y-yes," Dean said, visibly swallowing a lump in his throat.  


"So, then, if I were to..." Sam drifted off moving his hand off Dean's thigh to lightly run his fingers over the bulge that was appearing in Dean's jeans. Sam stared at his hand, moving up and down the length of what was stretching his jeans, and Dean watched Sam bit his lip as he continued his motions. Dean was started to grind his teeth at the light teasing and when Sam looked back up at him he almost let out a whine and Sam must have noticed his restrain by the smirk he was sporting.  


"So you like when I do this? You want me to just tease you all the time since I'm allowed to now?"  


"God, Sam, no just- just please don't tease me." Sam looked positively evil with all the power he must have felt at Dean practically begging him under his voice in the middle of the diner.  


"Then how about I don't and we get to what we both know we want," Sam growled into Dean's ear with a bite at his lobe and his hand curling to grope and rub hard against his cock through his jeans. Before Dean could register what Sam meant, too caught up in the feeling of his teeth and his hand on him for the first time, Sam was starting to move away and stand. Dean opened his eyes, aware of the presence of Sam leaving and searching out for him yet unaware his eyes had shut, and watched Sam stride his way to the back of the diner towards a large family bathroom. Dean thought about how those types of bathroom would visible show them both entering and leaving without disregarding it is as using a separate stall, but it did have a lock on the door and those handy guard rails. Dean was catching on quick and walked, a little more bow-legged than usual, to the door, glancing around before entering.  


Sam was leaning against the wall across from the door and Dean watched as his hands went up to start unbuttoning his flannel and Sam said in a deeper voice than usual, "Lock the door." Dean looked up from Sam's hands to see the hungry almost predatory glare in Sam's eyes and turned quickly to turn the lock with a click and turn back already starting to grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head, carelessly discarding in the corner and stepping towards Sam. Dean continued his stride noticing the hurried pace in Sam's oddly steady hands and reached out to grab Sam's cheeks in each of his palms, tilting his head up to look at him before pouncing in and taking in Sam's lips. Sam groaned and sucked right back onto Dean's lips, whining when he went to bite at his lips. Dean smiled into the kiss when Sam got the last button and was frantically arching forward against Dean and pulling against the sleeves. Dean reached around him to help pull off the over shirt.  


Sam was groaning desperately now, standing on his toes and moving both hands to hold onto Dean's wrists, Dean's hands still cupping his face. The kisses each became progressively wetter and louder, neither of them holding back their moans, and Sam dragged both hands down Dean's forearms to his biceps, gripping them for a moment before moving around Dean's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin there. At the growl Dean made Sam started scratching down to his lower back causing a loud moan from him. Sam tried to stand up higher on his toes to reach his hands into Dean's hair, gripping the back toward the top of head, and his other hand moving the ruffle through the top running his nails across Dean's scalp, making a mess of his usually composed hair. Dean moved his hands smoothly under Sam's to his waist grabbing fistfuls of the red shirt he was still wearing and pushing the boys body as close as it could get to his. They both groaned loudly into the wet kisses, their tongues now twirling together, as their groin touched and they bucked up rutting their jean covered cocks together, them both now straining in their pants searching for the relief of friction.  


Dean moved his hands down to Sam's jutting hipbones and thrust his hands up underneath Sam's shirt causing him to break their kiss, almost yelping and his stomach going concave in a unconscious move to get away.  


"Your hands are cold," Sam croaked out, and Dean chuckled a bit at that.  


"Sure they'll warm up real quick, Sam."  


Dean raked his fingers down Sam's stomach, moving back up to feel his warm skin and repeating the motion lightly digging his nails in more. Sam kept bucking up into Dean's erection and they both knew they were probably able to be heard throughout the diner, but they really couldn't care. Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's bare hip under his shirt and moved the other up to toy with Sam's nipple causing Sam to whine and start to sporadically move his hips into him groaning out, “Please Dean, I want you so bad, just touch me already.”  


“Mhmm, yeah baby boy, let's get this off.” Dean grabbed the bottom of his shirt and Sam lifted his arms into the arms for Dean to easily slip it off him and throw it towards the rest of their things. They continued their deep wet kisses now moving their hands all over their bare skin, feeling the warmth of their chests pushed together. Dean then moved his hands down Sam's body to put two fingers in the bands of his jeans and boxers moving them around Sam's stomach just pulling back the elastic to tease him with the light touches, feeling Sam's pubic hair rough against the backs of his fingers and moving longer over the patch of it.  


“Please Dean, touch me,” Sam whined out, giving a bite to Dean's lower lip as a weak threat. Dean moved his thumb and pointer finger to flick the button of his jeans open, already able to pull both Sam's pants and boxers down with the button undone. Sam stood with both at his ankles and went to mimic the motion to Dean's pants having Dean pull both his jeans and boxers down himself, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Dean hooked his palms under Sam's arms to lift him out of him discarded garments and with Sam gripping onto Dean's shoulder, his arms around his neck, Dean gave him the smallest toss up so he could quickly relocate his hand on Sam's hips, spreading down his thighs to move Sam's legs around his waist. Dean was digging his trimmed fingernails into Sam's thighs with every buck of his hips pushing their cocks together, slick and dripping wet. They slide together before Sam moved a hand to wrap around them both and start pumping. Dean gave a loud groan and said, “Yeah, just like that Sammy, just like that, so good.” Sam hummed and grasped roughly Dean's hair pulling his head back and replying, “You like that Dean? Like the feel of my hand around both our cocks? Don't even have to lick my hand with how much were both dripping all over each other.”  


Dean literally whined and dragged his nails along Sam's thighs. “God, didn't know you had such a dirty mouth Sammy. Fuckin' love it.”  


“Yeah? You want to hear all the things I've imagined us doing, huh? I've thought a lot about you Dean. I used to jerk off thinking about you getting out of the shower, dripping wet.”  


“Oh yeah, what else? Tell me everything baby boy, want to do everything you'd ever want.”  


“Oh yes you will Dean. I'm not holding back anymore, used to always imagine being able to tug your hair back like this and jerk your cock. Even better than the spank bank I have that's just full of you.” Dean was moaning so loud with ever upstroke and twist of Sam's wrist, holding Sam up and pressed against the wall trying to keep his hips from thrusting up into Sam's fist. “God Dean, I'd imagine what you'd sound like and now I know. Now I can know what you'll sound like fucking up into me, I used to finger myself thinking about it you know?” Dean was whining uncontrollably, he never could have even imagined Sam saying any of these things. Dean would come just at the thought of touching his lips to Sam's and would wash the guilt of with a shower. Right now he could explore all the thoughts he withheld from himself unashamed. He moved his hand to grip onto Sam's cheeks, spreading him apart and moving a finger to run along his hole causing a choked off whine from Sam.  


“Do it Dean, please, do it.”  


“Fuck not yet Sammy,” Dean said and added with the frustrated groan Sam gave, “Just not here.”  


Dean lowered Sam onto his feet, and Sam wobbled just slightly till Dean gave one deep kiss before pushing his hand into Sam's hair and gripping tightly. He pushed at Sam's hips turning him around, holding his ass away from the wall with a hand digging in bruises, and gave the slightest pressure against Sam's head before Sam gave in and let his face be pushed against the cold tiled walls.  


“You ever think about how rough you wanted it Sammy?” Dean huffed out in his ear, relishing the full body tremor as he lick up Sam's neck to the back of his ear in one motion.  


“Fuck yes Dean.” Sam started to wiggle his hips and Dean held onto him hard tugging him back with the fistful of hair in his grasp.  


“And you like the thought of me being rough with you, huh? You like the thought of me giving in to fuck you just like this with your face pushed against the wall like some dirty slut, huh? You really want that don't you baby?”  


“Yes Dean, god yes, I want it so bad,” Sam whined out, continuing to try and move his hips back into Dean. Dean moved the hand in his hair to in between his shoulders running down his back, keeping him up against the wall, and his other went to rub his fingers against Sam's hole, adding pressure and circling it to tease Sam.  


“Well too bad baby, my boys gonna come all over that wall with the just the feel of my dick between these pretty cheeks of yours. I wanna be able to see where my hands were digging into your ass pushing those cheeks around my cock." Sam moaned and bit his lips hard to keep from whining at the feel of Dean's cock resting heavy against his hole. Dean moved both hands to grab his ass cheeks and he groans when he pushed them together and began thrusting in and out of the soft warm friction. Sam was barely able to stand with how weak his knees felt, every time Dean buck his hips up slapping his skins against Sam's he felt his cock move roughly against his hole dragging deliciously shooting pleasure through him at every move.  


Dean took one hand off his ass to move around by Sam mouth cupping underneath and Sam shivered at the breathe against his back as Dean said, "Spit." Sam did and Dean rubbed it along his dick and moved his fingers all over Sam's hole, slicking him up. Sam was moving his hips uncontrollably at the feel of Dean's fingers, trying to desperately coax one in. "Just gotta get you nice and wet for my cock, make it so I can slide nice and easy over that pretty pink hole." Sam knew Dean had to be the best dirty talkier and this was just all the more proof. Sam was pushing back into every move of Dean's hips, loving the slapping sound of them coming together hard and the feeling of the wet slide of Dean's dick between him. Sam was panting against the wall and with the erratic thrusts of Dean's hips and his shaky hands on his ass he decided to take his palms from the cold tile and move them where Dean's were and push his cheeks together for Dean to fuck up into. Dean groaned and lolled his head back before leaning to put his hand on either side of Sam and continue thrusting. "Can't wait to fuck you Sammy, if just this feels so good I can't even imagine fucking that little hole of yours." They both moaned and Dean started kissing along Sam's back, trying to suck bruises into his neck giving little bite and licking over them each time. "I bet you'd be so tight and hot, god, the things I wanna do to you Sam," Dean kept moving faster and faster and he took one hand from the wall to wrap around Sam's cock and Sam started a steady motion of fucking into Dean's fist and moving back to catch Dean's thrusts.  


"Yeah, just like that, so good, fuck my fist, just like that." Dean was babbling the dirtiest of things into Sam's skin in between bites and kisses. Sam could feel his heart beating in his ears and every part of his felt like it was vibrating and exhilarated with the stimulation. His whole body was tingling and there was a rush of white behind his lids and he barely registered the loud yell he gave and he spurted his load all over the wall in front of him, dribbling over Dean's fist. Dean was groaning at the warm feel of Sam's come and Sam still fucking up into it. Dean bit into Sam shoulder to keep his loud noises in as he kept thrusting now moving up into the slick of his own come dripping down along Sam's ass. Dean felt the groan Sam made at the heat of his come along his hole kept moving his hips back and holding onto his cheeks. Dean went to breathe into Sam's ear after licking over his red bite mark. "Yeah, so good, my good baby boy, my Sammy."  


Sam was moving to nuzzle into the sound of Dean's voice in his ear and Dean moved to catch eye contact with Sam before licking up his hand covered in his come, smirking at the low groan it elicited from Sam. "One day your gonna come right into my mouth, Sam," Dean growled at him with a bite to his neck. After licking up all Sam's come off his hand he moved it to Sam's chin and turned his head enough to give a deep long kiss separating with a wet sound. They looked at each other before smiling and going in for multiple short sweet kisses laughing into them. "Come on Sam, lets get dressed, we've been so long I bet our foods sitting there getting cold. Actually wouldn't be surprised if people were pressing their ears to the door at the loud noises you were making."  


"Shut up Dean, you didn't seem to mind." Sam turned around and gave Dean more light kisses before parting. "You made plenty of noise too. I definitely didn't mind."  


"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Dean kisses him again and found Sam's red shirt and flannel and flung the flannel over his arm and held the shirt up for Sam to push his arms into the holes and Dean put it over his head. Sam turned around when Dean held the flannel up for him and he slipped his arms in. When Dean went to turn and push his shirt back on Sam pulled his boxers and pants up, buttoning them. Dean did the same and went to button up Sam's flannel. As he moved his way up to each button Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair to sadly put it back into order out of its disheveled state. Dean ran his hands once through Sam's hair and held them there giving him and last kiss and grabbing his hand heading to unlock the door and walk out.


End file.
